(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for impressing brands or medicaments on animals.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sheep are customarily branded after shearing by the use of a pigmented liquid or ink formulated for the purpose and normally applied by dipping in the liquid a branding tool carrying the brand in relief and then applying it to the sheep, usually at a shoulder. As the brand requires to be dipped before each application, the procedure is likely to be very laborious and time consuming, and resulting in considerable wastage of the branding liquid.
It is known also to brand cattle with liquid which causes loss of hair in the area to which the liquid is applied, but without the damage to the hide which results from branding with hot branding irons.
It has also been proposed to administer certain medicaments to animals by external application.